Symbiotic
by Spectrum Rush
Summary: In the marvel world ryan must deal with an alien invader inside his body while at the same time dealing with S.H.I.E.L.D. The carnage symbiote losses a part off it and the lost piece finds ryan a perfect match for each other. Now super powered he must find out which side he does best with GOOD or EVIL. Rated T for action and cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**I watched antman the other day(great movie) and I started looking at marvel characters and eventually came upon carnage and agent venom so I thought hay a good carnage symbiote would be cool so here it is Review, follow and favorite.**

"Hey fucker let's go I got places to be" shouted a taxi driver as I walked in front of him.

"I going calm the fuck down you prick" I yelled back slowing to answer back. He opened his door slightly and got out to intimidate me.

"You wanna go kid" he said now taunting me. I just shook my head and kept walking now making my way to the other side.

New york or the big apple its a great place, if your a tourist if you live here its full of pricks who only care for themselves. I didnt always live her I wasnt even from this world I just accidently pissed someone off so they pumped me full of drugs. After that I woke up in an alley in a cardboard box with a homeless lady yelling at me for trespassing. That was over two weeks ago now I was just walking around trying to find some easy cash and food.

"Look here spidey strikes again" a guys said reading a newspaper to his buddies. That was the weirdest part of when I woke up I found out I was in the marvel universe. I was exited the first two days until the third came and I witnessed sandman robbing a bank. Let's just say I still have sand in some places it should never go.

"Does jameson ever quit complaining about spidey he does good in my book" the guy said placing the paper down on his table as his buddies checked it out. I just went by and glanced at the paper, it showed spiderman fighting doctor octopus. Shaking my head I walked on and swiped the guys wallet as he stood up and took the cash out. Pocketing the cash I threw the wallet in a trashcan as I walked by.

"Hey Ryan what's up" a voice said from behind me. I turned to see my little friend brenda, she was the one to help dig me out of the sand my third day here before the cops could. She was 8 years old making me 9 years older than she is.

"Sup brenda" I said as she walked besides me skipping as we went on.

"Not much I was just strolling around when I noticed you" she said to which I just nodded. Brenda was an orphan she lived in an orphanage but they never cared if she left to run around. She was a short little girl with dirty blond hair and a plain face, she was wearing a thin jacket with blue jeans.

"Did you see spider man on the newspaper" she asked with a beaming smile. Brenda was a big hero fan, especially spider man he was her idol so she in turn wanted to be a hero.

"Yeah I saw it earlier" I said as we turned a corner leading to town square. We stopped at a food vendor and I got us some food as we talked more about super heroes. Just as we were finishing our food a shake came from the ground as we stood up.

"What was that" she asked startled. Looking around I spotted what I think was carnage swinging into town square but his web was cut and he flew at the building we were standing at. I grabbed brenda and shielded her as I felt glass cut my neck and face drawing blood. I felt something hot and sticky land on my neck on the wound. It made my neck tingle for a little but went away shortly after.

"Come on let's go its not safe here" I said grabbing her hand and running away from the super powered people. We got about two blocks away before brenda stopped me.

"I'm ok ryan I'm gonna head home from here ok" she said breathing hard. I nodded and she ran off down the sidewalk towards her home as I caught my breath. I spotted the two supers swinging away until I couldnt see them so I started waking towards a nearby hotdog vendor.

"Hey man can I get some napkins" I asked as he nodded and handed me a mess of the white towels. I wiped some blood from my neck and face making the open wounds sting slightly. Being kind I gave him some money and grabbed some more napkins and started my trip home.

"Fucking supers always gotta ruin my day" I growled out as I trudged on. I had a run in with the green goblin and by that I mean he was chucking his grenades everywhere and one got close so I jumped for cover behind a dumpster, that was about four days ago.

"Hey sweetie looking for a good time" a hooker asked me as I walked by.

"Is it a clean good time" I asked as she just scoffed and walked back to her corner. Coming to an abandoned warehouse building I pushed open the rusty door and walked in. It was a horrible place to live but it was my place and free shelter. I found it after the homeless lady chased me off and have been staying here since.

"This place is gonna kill me" I complained as I climbed the rusty and old stairs earning a creaking noise from them. I reached the second floor and walked to the back office and went in. I had some electricity from the building and some from extension cords. I flipped the lights on revealing a crappy twin size bed and a small flat screen with an antenna and some food. I stole the tv during some mass chaos while the avengers tried to stop red skull. The bed I dragged from a dumpster and cleaned it as much as I could and the food I had collected over time. Grabbing my tv remote I flipped on the news as it and two other channels were all I got on it.

"Spider-man is a menace look how he swings threw with his accosiate the carn-" I shut it off while groaning at the annoying head of the bugle, J. Jonah Jameson. Walking towards the back I entered the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

"Not to bad but that ones gonna scar" I said looking at the cuts on my face. The largest one was on the side of my neck and it was still bleeding slightly, turning the old faucet I grabbed some water and splashed the wounds. Blood dripped into the sink as I wiped the wounds clean with the extra napkins I had. One of the cuts on the back of my neck started tingling so I rubbed it to feel it had already scabbed over. Grabbing some bandages I covered the largest one first and some of the still bleeding ones next.

"I need a shower" I said now looking at my whole body I had a greasy hair and dirt all over me. My short black hair looked horrible and my clothes were raggedy, so all in all I looked like a bum. Trying my best I washed my body and hair with the sink and looked slightly better except for the clothes.

"I guess I have enough money for some new clothes" I said digging out what I had collected today. It was about $240 plus I had some extra cash hidden in an old broken wall heater back in my room. Drying my body off with a dirty but dry towel I walked back to my room to grab the cash and back out the door and locked it with a chain and lock I bought three days ago after a few bums broke in.

"Hey your the kid who was on my cardboard box" said a homeless lady as I walked towards a nearby clothes store. She was wearing clothes that looked even worse than mine did.

"Sorry about that I dont even know how I got there" I said rubbing the back of my neck. She smiled and nodded while shaking a tin can with a money symbol on it.

"Here does this count as an apology" I said dropping a five in the can and saying goodbye as I walked on. I eventually found the store and looked at it. It was just a old clearance store with clothes just like I was wearing just no holes in it. Going in I went for the jackets and found a dark green one with plenty of pockets and grabbed it along with some new shirts and blue jeans. It came to a total of $45 so I paid it and bagged it for my trip back to my place.

I dropped my stuff off at my place and checked my phone to see it was only 4pm. My phone couldnt be turned on to call or text here but it had my music and still picked up wifi so I kept it. After a few minutes of walking I felt a tingling sensation on my neck again and felt for the wound but I couldnt find it. The spot it had scabbed over was gone with no scar either.

"What the fu-" I started but was interrupted 'I healed you its the least I can do' a feminine voice spoke inside my head.

"Who said that" I said now freaking out.

'It was me in inside you head' it said again as I stopped looking around and had a mini panic attack inside of me.

"What do you mean what are you" I asked trying for some answers.

'I was a part of the carnage symbiote but I was separated and fell to you and merged with your genetic code' it said again making me almost piss myself at the mention of carnage or Cletus Kasady.

'Dont worry like Kasady you are a perfect match to us, we adapt and become similar to our host it was why we were a rampaging killing machine with Cletus you are...different' it said making me calm only slightly.

"But how" I said again feeling at my neck wounds which were now all healed even my face was smooth again.

'During the fight with spider man we were cut from our host and landed on you, we do not wish you to panic we only want to live with you not control as long as you let me stay in you I will give you my full power' it said making me actually ponder the idea.

"Are you secretly killing me" I asked the million dollar question.

'No in fact I am healing you and improving your very being even prolonging your life' it told me making the deal slightly better. 'As I said most symbiotes found a living being and it was not a match so we eventually had to leave it as it would die or go insane but you are a match to us, your body is not tying to push me out and is actually accepting our presence' it finished. I started to walk back to my home as talking to myself on the sidewalk in new york was not the best idea.

"So we are one or something like that" I asked opening the door and walking in and relocking it.

'Yes when you were cut I entered your bloodstream binding myself with you we are now one' it said kinda creeping me out.

"Okay just no way I'm going around saying stuff like 'we are one' or 'we will destroy you' deal" I said earning a chuckle from inside my head which made me laugh nervously.

"So what can I all do now" I asked as I grabbed my room door and walked in but was stuck to the door knob.

'Well we have all of spider man powers its our own form of it of course so that the first' it said as I pulled harder which ripped the door from the frame and still in my hand.

'Just focus it mostly just you thinking and it becoming real' it said as I imagined me letting it go. It fell to the ground with a clang and I starred at my hand.

"This is awesome" I said now picturing a web shooting out of my hand. A red organic looking strand shot from my wrist and stuck to the wall. I looked closer at the strand of web and realised it did look just like the symbiote but now web form. Letting the web fall it just stayed there for about 15 second before disintegrating.

'Anything you throw or shot only last for a short time before going away' it said as I looked where it was. Picturing a gun in my hand I opened my eyes to see nothing had appeared.

'Only things we absorbed can be made like axes, knives, swords and shields those were cletus's favorites and spider mans webs' it told me as I looked on in defeat.

"So do you have a name" I asked now getting tired of calling the symbiote an it.

'No' it tersely said making me ponder in an idea.

"Ok how about Scarlet" I said trying for a new name.

'Whatever you want is fine' scarlet said not really caring.

"So anything I absorb I can replicate" I asked which she just said a yes to so I grabbed a nearby wrench and pictured it being absorbed. Opening my eyes it was being covered in red webbing and disappearing.

"Can we change the color" I asked curiously.

'Focus and you can change it to look like anything from color to clothes' she said as I focused on it changing to white which it slowly did. I then focused on my body being covered in the symbiote for a suit. Soon after I felt like I had things crawling over me as I was covered in the symbiote and given a suit.

"This so badass" I said moving towards the mirror to look at the suit. It looked like a spider-man suit but all white with black trim. They eyes were a shiny black but it didnt tint my vision in fact now I realised it was better than before.

"What do you say scarlet up for a test run" I asked

'Let's go' she said as I opened the window and imagined my self sticking to the wall amd climbing to the roof. It worked as my hands and feet clung to the wall and I went towards the top of the building. Once on top I walked towards the edge and looked down. Looking over I saw the tall 6 story apartment building across from me I shot a web out and I stuck.

"Okay I got this" I said jumping with the swing. Not knowing it I was very powerful so my jump was a lot higher than expected so I went completely over the building. Flailing in the air I shot a web out and I stuck to the side and pulled me at it. I hit the side of the building with a thud and started to fall again hitting random things as I went. Eventually I landed and cracked the alley I landed in.

"That didnt even hurt" I said shocked at not feeling a thing. Standing up I jumped again this time ready and landed on the roof. Going into a run I leaped off the building with less power and shot a web out and swung myself forward towards the taller building in new york screaming from the awesome feeling.

'Having fun' scarlet asked.

"Hell yes I am, I'm so glad I found you this I amazing" I shouted as I kept swinging.

'There is one last thing I should mention this is the last time I will speak to you unless I am forced away and must re-attach myself' she said making me stop and land on top of a building.

"What are you talking about" I said concerned she was my source of info and new friend.

'I am merging myself fully to you I will know what you know and vise versa, we will completely be one' she said fading away. I felt a rush of pain in my head as knowledge of the symbiote was sent into my brain. I saw flashes from memories of former users like spider man, venom and carnage. I could see all the symbiote could do for me as long as I was with it and what I could do for it. I could see the symbiote past and origin of where it came from.

"So your an endangered race" I said now seeing the ending of its race. It showed me a planet being swallowed my black hole and a pod with a black mass in it being sent into space. That pod spent years in space and almost dying until it landed on earth. It showed how it was with peter parker than with Venom and how it gave birth to carnage and I couldnt see the originals past anymore. Now I saw the destruction of carnage and how it battled spidey until part of it was severed from it and gave birth to my new symbiote.

"Well at least your safe" I said now with scarlet being fully a part of me. I now knew what I could all do and what I could do with it. Every time a new symbiote is born it is stronger than the last so currently I am the strongest of the symbiotes.

"Back to swinging" I said jumping and swinging towards town square. I was a lot better now with the memories of all the former symbiote bearers inside me. I swung low towards the road and right past some cars driving by. I did a few flips to add to the excitement of being super powered, no wonder the public hate us their just jealous. I eventually made it towards the bigger building and started getting higher up. Alarms from below me went off so I looked down to see green goblin flying out of a building with a bag in his hands.

"Time for some payback asshole" I said spinning and swinging back towards the green goblin. I shot a web ball at his hover board making it spin out of control and hit the side of a building. He crashed towards the ground below landing in the middle of town square. Deciding to end his only way of escape I flipped in air releasing my web and landing on his board smashing it and making it explode in flames. The flames burned sightly but not extremely so I jumped away and in front of a now standing goblin.

"Spider-man I'm tired of your interference" he growled out as he chucked a few goblin grenades my way which I dodged and grabbed one absorbing it right where he could see it.

"Thats new" he said not expecting me to absorb his weapon. The others exploded being us blowing up a closed food stand. Shooting an explosive web ball it suck to the ground at his feet and blew up. He flew back and landed on his back sliding away as the bag fell from his grip. A whistling sound behind me made me back flip but a little late as my leg was cut slightly by the new board he summoned.

"Absorb this" he said flying towards me intent on stabbing with the hover board. I swung out of the way and shot more webs at him which he dodged. He spun and flew directly at me which I twisted in air and got behind him and grabbed on.

"Get off" he tells while kicking me in the face. It didnt even faze me so using my new enhanced strength I ripped his new board in two and grabbed his leg and threw him to the ground.

"Got anymore" I said landing next to him as he struggled to get up. I grabbed him and held him up while punching him in the face. Dropping him his helmet fell off to reveal the old businesss man underneath it. Stepping on his throat I started to cut off his oxygen supply.

"Hey spiders are my thing" a voice said as a web hit my face knocking me back. The symbiote had a similar thing to the spider sense it gave me a view of all around me if I had something coming at me. I didnt see the web ball flying at me from being occupied with osborn. As I got the web off I saw spider man tying the goblin up.

"So kid is there a reason for copying me" peter said now focusing on me. To show what it truly was I morphed myself to look like carnage with tendrils moving around me.

"Cletus but I just put you away" he said shocked. I morphed back quickly and shot a web to my right and took off. He followed me of course so I sped up and landed on top of a tall building to confront him.

"I dont care how you got out but your going right back" he said getting ready to attack.

"I'm not cletus" I simply said as I just stood there. He was slightly taken back but held strong.

"Your a symbiote and that enough proof for me" he said getting ready to attack again.

"If you want" I said shooting an explosive web ball at him and I took of and swung away as I heard an explosion behind me. I keep swinging away from spider man and made my say back to my home as it had started to get late out.

I landed on the side of the building and climbed in. I morphed the suit of and was left in a white shirt, black jeans and black boots. I laid on my crappy mattress and rested my head. My leg no longer hurt so I assumed the wound had healed. I was almost asleep until the place was filled with lights and sirens.

"THIS IS S.H.I.E.L.D COME OUT NOW"


	2. Chapter 2

"Shit shit shit shit" I repeated over and over as I was pacing back and forth full of fear. All of my exits are probably covered windows and doors I was interrupted when my new enhanced hearing picked up a voice from outside.

"Blow it open" I heard someone shout. Acting fast I jumped to the room and into a corner in the darkness. As I landed in the corner the door was blasted open and in strolled the iron avenger tony stark.

"Come on out kid weve got you surrounded, unless you want to make my day" he said floating and looking around. I had two choices one: attack and maybe win of two: try to run. I was about to swing at the door but I had to dodge an incoming blast.

"I have a little present" he said as a weird device came from his wrist and gave me a slight headache. "They said you were weak to sound waves" he said starring at his wrist device. Charging forward I punched him and sent him into the wall and threw it. He flew straight back in and right at me so I flipped out of the way. He blasted at me mid air but my webs were enough to stop them.

"Hold still" he said floating while firing blast after blast at me. Eventually one hit me and knocked me into a wall he flew over and started delivering machine powered punches. After the seventh hit I grabbed his fist and did the only thing I could do to stop iron man.

"Hey what stop that thus is stark property" he said trying to fly away. I focused and had tendrils wrapping around him as smaller ones dismantled the armor and made it my own weapons and all. I only got the armor on his arms before he blasted me with his chest canon. Morphing the parts on my arms and feet I made my own version of his arc blasters.

"Thats so not fair" I said firing a double beam at him sending him out the door and into the building next door. Now flying slightly I floated in the air before blasting off into the night sky. I didnt get far as a big hand grabbed me and threw me back to the ground and started smashing me. Thank goodness for the symbiote as I would be paste on the ground from the green monster above me.

"Hulk thats enough stop" a strong commanding voice said from my right. I felt a big weight leave me as my vision cleared and I rolled over and kneeled.

"Its over cletus give up" spider man said landing near me as he tried to grab me. I grabbed his wrist and held tightly I then morphed the head part of my suit away revealing my face.

"I'm not cletus, or are you to blind to see that parker" I growled as he stood there to shocked to even see the incoming fist to his face. As he went down I felt my arm being grabbed to stop me from pummeling him.

"Kid stop its over give up" captain america said with a reassuring tone.

"But technically I'm innocent tell me what I did" I said forcing my hand back and scowling at him. "Is stopping a criminal like goblin illegal if so arrest him to" I said pointing at spider man who was knocked unconscious on the ground next to me.

"How about the stolen tv in there or the fact your trespassing on private property" black widow said as she walked out of my home with hawkeye.

"Now now Natasha dont be a hypocrite your more of a criminal than I ever could even more if you would have stayed at the school" I said making her jaw drop slightly at my comment.

"Kid your gonna be telling us how you know us and who you are very soon so shut up" a voice said as something metal hit my head knocking me out

Helicarrier-interrogation room

Groaning I opened my eyes to see I was in a room with a typical two sided glass in it and handcuffed to a metal table while still in my suit.

"Who are you" a voice asked over a loud speaker.

"Nick is that you why dont you send clint in maybe I could ask how the kids are doing on the farm" I yelled out while chuckling. I heard a slam from the other side of the glass as volt of electricity went threw my body making me yell out in pain as even I couldnt withstand this much electricity.

"How do you know what you know" the voice asked again as I had my head hung down from the recent shock. Holding strong I said another comment to piss them off.

"Hey tony I think pepper was calling you while I kicked your arc ass" I said again now laughing while being shocked as the symbiote adapted my body to the electricity.

"Is that the best you got" I said trying to free myself from the cuffs. They ripped right of the table but I couldnt snap them.

"Those are adamantium so good luck" a real voice said entering the door. I looked up and saw it was captain america this time he had no shield and his mask was down revealing his face.

"Really thanks for telling me" I said as the suit absorbed the rare metal and added it to the suit making it now nigh-indestructible. He just sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose and sat down.

"Who are you" he asked putting his hands on the table. I respect the person in front of me not as the captain but the man underneath steve rogers.

"My name is Ryan Excher, and nick dont bother looking me up I dont exist" I said the first part to him and the last towards the glass.

"You wanna tell me more about yourself" the cap said trying to get more out of me so im decided to spill the beans.

"What do you want to know"

"How do you know our identities"

"Thats for me to know and you to never know" I said as I didnt really want to tell someone that they are just entertainment where I come from.

"Then tell me where you got the symbiote" he said now changing the subject.

"Well since your spider pal doesnt know how to fight without causing property damage he sent carnage into a building and the debris cut my face, I assume some of his symbiote got cut off or it sensed a possible host and came to me it was only yesterday or today depending how long I was out" I said to which he nodded. He pulled a folder from under the table and slid it over to me. I opened it to see a picture of brenda.

"How did you get this" I asked curiously.

"Keep looking" he said motioning to the folder. I flipped the page to see a picture of a pale and dead brenda. I felt a tear escape my eye as I continued to read. I wasnt the only one to get the symbiote and it got a hold of her and corrupted and killed her.

"Brenda" I whispered as I closed the folder now crying slightly.

"You knew her" steve asked.

"Yes she was a friend I protected her from the debris but apparently not well enough" I said as I slid the folder back towards him. "Well peter what ever happened to 'with great power come great responsibility' dont you see the people getting hurt while you try to stop villains I'm sure without knowing it youve caused the death of dozens of people" I said as I partially blamed him for brenda getting killed.

"It wasnt his fault" cap said as I calmed slightly now blaming cletus.

"Now what happens" I asked as I was slid another folder. Looking inside I saw files for spiderman and his team of heroes. "No way thats happening, if you want me patrolling the city and stopping badies or working for shield or the avengers alright but I'm not joining some teen crime team" I finished while sledding back to him.

"Its either that or you can sit in a cell until you change your mind" he said as I pondered the idea.

"No" I tersely said.

"Good you sta...wait what" he said as he did expect me to decline the offer of a job.

"No" I said again as he now held a pained expression on his face.

"Kid if you won't accept you will be held in a cell on the helicarrier with some of the worst villains out there, is that what you really want" he said while he now looked at me with a hopeful look.

"Steve I said no" I said with a blank expression. He sighed and got up and left with no words for me. I sat and waited for something to happen like someone to take me to my cell and someone did.

"Come on kid let's go" said a woman clad in a white tiger suit. Since it was a women I assume standing at the door is the young teen probably my age, maybe younger it has to be Ava Ayala.

"Now now ava I'm pretty sure I'm older than you" I said as she just starred at me and walked towards me. I smirked as she got close but that smirk was soon punched from my face.

"Shut your damn mouth and let's go" she said while roughly grabbing me by the arm and lifting me up.

"As come on baby at least buy me dinner first before you get all dominatrix on me" I said laughing at my own humor which earned me another right hook to the face knocking over the table and onto the floor. She flung the table over and stamped towards me with rage in her eyes.

"Now thats more like it" I said as I morphed my mask back on and flipped up. She swung a claw as me which I ducked under and grabbed hoping to fling her but she spun in air wrapping her strong legs around my neck and squeezing. Reaching up I grabbed her legs and ran backwards into the wall and slammed her into making her hold waver so I flung her off as she landed with grace on the floor like a true cat. Looking at her as she prepared to pounce I coughed from the choke hold I just escaped.

"Kinky" I said chuckling softly. She growled and jumped again as I also jumped sticking to the ceiling and delivering a swinging kick to her face. She went down from the super kick and just laid there. Morphing my mask away I slowly approached while smirking again.

"Come on is that all you g-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah" I kept repeating the last part from the two metal prongs that stuck in my revealed neck and shocked my inner body that was unprotected from the suit. I fell with a thud and spasmed as she picked me up and slung me over her shoulder and carried me to my cell.

"Fu-fu-fu-fuck-ing che-che-t-ter" I said stuttering out my reply as she carried me onwards. We made it to a room filled with blue force field doors which held super villains.

"You should stay in there we dont need you on our team" she said throwing my now normal self into the cell I could have walked the rest but I was lazy. I hit the floor and rolled a little on my side as she hit a switch and a blue field went up locking me in the cell. She started to walk away as I bolted up and slammed the blue field shaking my room and some others from the strength.

"I didnt want to anyway you white clad bitch" I yelled causing her to stop and turn back to look but eventually just walked on. I just scoffed and looked across from me to see sandman in his cell now looking at me.

"The fuck are you looking at, I will fucking melt you into glass" I yelled sadistically as he looked away in fear. I just sighed and morphed my suit into clothes and sat down on my new bed and looked at the floor waiting.

About half an hour passed before I heard some electricity crackle and I looked up. I saw a flicker of light so I got up to investigate, as I looked out someone in white had there bad turned as they opened a cell and a young teenage vulture hovered out.

"Thank you taskmaster" he said bowing his head slightly.

"Get caught again and I will leave you" the newly named task master told him as they walked my way. They were getting closer and eventually stopped at my cell and taskmaster looked right at me.

"And what have we here" he asked himself as he looked at me observing my being. I morphed my symbiote over my body and I could just tell he was smiling.

"Well boy how about you come with us" he said typing some commands into a control panel outside my cell. I smiled knowing I was getting a little revenge on shield and a big 'fuck you' to the avengers.

"Sounds like fun"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story but my OC Ryan Excher.**

 **Now onto the story**.

"What is your name boy?" taskmaster asked as we moved silently towards the top of the heli-carrier.

"Ryan Excher" I told him quietly as we moved on, he accepted my response and kept going. Any shield agent that got in the way was knocked unconscious as we moved on. I was in full suit the whole way, behind vulture who was behind taskmaster. I didnt plan on going with him, I just needed a way out of that cell and he provided it.

"Stop we have two signatures on the roof, vulture you and Excher will take them out" he said as vulture and I nodded. Vulture opened the hatch and blasted out with a big beat of his wings, I just jumped out and flipped mid-air and landed on my feet in a crouched position.

"Oh come on this guy again" stark said as he and hawkeye both turned toward us and got ready to fight. I didnt say anything and just shot explosive webs at their feet making them dodge it. Clint rolled away as tony took to the air, vulture tackled clint as I shot a web out at tony making him turn in air and slam into the heli-carrier. I could hear tony yelling into his helmet for backup.

"Avengers we haaaaahhhhhh" he would have finished but I was now on his back ripping the helmet from his head. I could hear jarvis telling him the suit was malfunctioning as I tore the mask off.

"Cut it out this suit us expensive" he said throwing me off. I would have tried to keep going but the task was done, I held in my hand the helmet of iron man. I threw it off into the clouds as he started to fire beams at me. Flipping out of the way was what I did with most of the beams but a stray arrow stuck to my right arm.

"What the-" I was cut off as the purple arrow blew up sending me into a nearby jet. Looking over I saw vulture being taken down by the duo. Now looking to my right I starred at spider mans motor cycle. Deciding quick I flipped away from beams and arrows and landed on the bike. It must be pretty simple if peter can do it, I just pulled the gas and it shot off the side. I was screaming as the bike rocketed forward and down, I was about to start screaming but I remembered I had absorbed something yesterday. Morphing the arc tech over my hands and feet I blasted forward and down again just now in control.

"Whooooo-hoooooo" I yelled as I rolled and spun in air flying back down towards new york. I was nearing central park when I started to hear a second jet sound. Looking over my shoulder I saw iron man gaining on me, I looked forward again and just went down into the trees. I stopped and landed on a tree as he blasted by, thinking quick I again shot a web out and slammed him into the earth. He didnt stay down for long and started to fire missiles at me, I tried to dodge them but they were heat seeking. I was blasted into a few tree and ended as I slammed into the third one. He flew straight at me and slammed me threw the tree and into the sky, I shook my head to clear it up. My vision started to go red as rage was all I could feel, morphing my fingers into claws I let's lose on his back. It tore threw the metal like butter and fell to the earth below, I was getting to his back but only wanted to end the armor. His boosters started to sputter and die as we plummeted to the ground. I was still ripping pieces of his suit of leaving a normal tony stark below it. His last piece was his hand piece which was flung away as we neared the street. My vision cleared and I could see and think straight so I grabbed tony and shot a web at a near building. We landed on the top and I threw him on the ground where he rolled and came to a stop.

"Why didnt you let me fall?" He asked with a puzzled look, I just morphed my mask away and spoke.

"I'm not going to just kill a hero, I might kill a villain but no not you" I morphed the mask back on and flipped off the roof, leaving a confused and dazed tony stark. I shot a web out and swung around until I found my old place.

"Never going back there" I said as I stood on the ledge of a building across the street. Looking down I saw several people guarding the building and keeping a look out. I sighed as all of my stuff was in there including my money, plus my shity bed that I slept on.

"Man I'm gonna miss that place" I said to myself as I ran backwards and jumped away from my old home and swung around looking for a new place to stay. I made my way to the older parts of town to find another abandoned building.

"Maybe I should have went with taskmaster" I told no one but myself as I went on, I would have went with him but being a pawn of a guy who would sell me as a weapon wasnt very appealing, at least I would have a bed.

'Maybe if I absorb a bed I never have to worry about it, or maybe just a whole house' I thought mentally. I was so deep in thought I didnt see the upcoming building. I hit hard and left a me shaped imprint as I fell down to the street below, startling the people around me.

"Hey are you ok" a kid asked me as I just laid there and groaned in frustration.

"Yeah I'm okay, thanks for asking" I said as I got back up and mock dusted myself off. The kid laughed at the joke and I smiled at my little good deed.

"Are you spider man?" he asked after he stopped laughing.

"Nope I'm way cooler than that dweeb" I said as he just chuckled at me.

"Man no one says stuff like that no more" he said still chuckling, I just laughed also and shook my head.

"Well kid I have to go, dont forget to tell everyone you met the friendly neighborhood Hybrid" I said quickly as I shot a web out and flung myself back on track to finding a new home. I know hybrid was already taken and a symbiote not less, but hes never seen and only when the four other symbiote are together and thats rare. It was the first thing I thought off the top of my head so Hybrid it is I guess, not to bad actually.

After that thought I just kept going on the search and on it I found a perfect place.

"Just my place" I said as I landed on the building across from it. I was looking at a four story abandoned apartment building that was boarded up and sealed away. Of course I'm going to have to sweep out the current homeless people living in it. I smiled under the mask and jumped to the other side and landed on the balcony to the top floor. I opened the door to reveal a pretty nice room for a abandoned building, the place was dusty and the furniture was decaying along with everything else in it but it was perfect.

"Hey what are ya doing in here" a bum said as he got off of a crappy chair in the corner. I just morphed the mask to the scary tendril filled version with sharp razor teeth and eyes devoid of any light. He literally pissed himself and just bolted for the exit and went right threw the thin cardboard like door and kept going.

"Well time to do the same with the rest of the place" I said as I kept the suit in the same version and cleared the place of all life except my own. Most of them ran away or passed out, those who went unconscious got webbed out into the alley below. After they were all gone I stood on the first floor around some left over construction supplies. Smiling at an idea I reached over and grabbed a hammer and morphed it into the suit and started on my work. I used some left over wood and junk furniture to seal up the whole first and second floor, making it nigh impossible to simply get in.

"Let there be light" I said to myself as I laughed like a maniac at my own humor. I made my way to the alley outside and found the panel for electricity. I snapped the lock and looked inside, it actually just a simple switch unless a fuse broke. These one were good so I flipped the switch and I could see the whole building light up. I pulled the fusses for the second and third floor as I only need the fourth for me and the first for the kitchen. A broken fan sat in the dumpster near me and I got an idea for my next project.

"Boosters to max" I said morphing my arm into a giant organic fan and spinning it at high speeds. Thank God I had my mask on or I would have choked on all the dust that was blown up. It all mostly went out the window and I moved onto the next room for cleaning. After that laid on the bed upstairs on the top floor but got up instantly as it was to gross for me. I threw the bed out of the window and just laid on the box spring and closed my eyes inside of the suit and relaxed. I was about to fall asleep but a certain part of me made itself known, my stomach.

"Ugh I'm broke, hungry and tired" I told myself as I put both my hands over my face and groaned. I could steal food or money but I dont want to attract to much attention as hybrid or ryan, until I got an idea. This is so wrong but hey he doesnt exist here anyway, I need a good thief outfit and I have just the right guy. I morphed my suit in a black one with a cape and a white skull mask and belt, a red X was over the right eye, on the left side of my chest and on both of my palms.

"This is so awesome" I said with a now deeper and different voice. I stepped out on the balcony and was about to jump and swing away but that would give me away. I just jumped to the roof of the building across the street and started to parkour across the roofs. It was actually just as fun doing this as it was swinging, the thrill of doing death defying stunts and not having to worry about dying. I reached a building that had a longer jump and got low and sprinted than jumped, time felt as if it slowed as I looked at the street below and saw all the people and cars under me. It all sped up and I made it across and rolled when I landed and got back up and kept going and eventually found a place.

"Perfect" I said in my new voice, below me was a shady building with thugs around it. This as obviously a gang building and where there are gangs there is money. I silently jumped across to the other roof and landed on an unsuspecting guard knocking him out. I searched him and found two perfect weapons a pistol and throwing knives, I absorbed them both. The pistol is different that instead of metal bullets it shoots bullets made from hard condensed symbiote and they use no gun powder making it a silent weapon and the knives are also a nice addition.

"What was that?" A man said running over to the slight noise the guard made when I landed on him. He saw me and raised the gun but I had already thrown a knife out and hit his head. He fell down to the ground and the knife dissolved after leaving a bleeding hole in his head. I found a vent and moved the cover and crawled in, moving down I found a room full of men playing poker with a table full of cash.

"Jackpot" I whispered as I prepared to jump down and take them out, but I was interrupted.

"Hey boys hes here" a man at the door said as a giant albino man walked in. He stood at the door smiling and revealing a set of pointed yellow teeth, he wore all dark blue. This was tombstone a weak villain but a strong and skilled fighter, this may be more of a challenge.

"Deal me in" he said in a deep new york accent and threw a bag of cash down. He sat in the chair right below me and picked up the card felt to him, I was about to attack but he spoke again.

"Boys I take my poker very seriously so I expect the building to be clear of intruders" he said looking up and right into my eyes. Good thing I had the mask on or her would probably be able to see my total look of surprise and slight panic. They wasted no time and pulled guns out and prepared to fire, I burst threw the panel and landed on the table making all the stuff on it go flying. No one could see and just fired blindly, one grazed my arm but I ignore it and also started to throw knives left and right.

"Come here" I hear tombstone yell as he grabbed me and hefted me up, he threw me where I went threw a wall and rolled. He came charging at me but I jumped quickly out of the way and threw a knife at his leg but it barely fazed him.

"Nice try but your little knives won't take me down" he said laughing. I charged this time and slid under him and spun knocking him down, I got up and used my enhanced strength and threw him towards the group of thugs now coming into the room. He came charging in with surprising speed and grabbed me by the neck and lifted me up.

"So boy before I kill you what's your name?" he asked smiling like a maniac. I morphed the gun into both my hands and put under his chin aiming up.

"Red-X bitch" I yelled as I fired the two bullets into his skull. They tore threw and left a bloody stain on me and a bigger one on the ceiling above. I landed on my feet as his big body made a giant thud when it hit the ground when he landed on his back. The rest of the men were quick work with a few bullets or knives.

"That was easy" I said kicking a close body over to check if he was alive, the hole in his head said otherwise. I picked up the bag tombstone had thrown down and found it filled with one hundred dollar bills, plus what was on the table. I threw everything of value into the bag and tied it to my belt and before I left I grabbed the jacket off the nearby man and wiped tombstones blood off of me and threw the now bloody rag down. After that I was back on the roof and on my way to a nearby restaurant.

"What can I get yo-ummm" the cashier was saying but stopped when she looked up at me.

"I will have a number 3 meal with a root beer" I told her as she just nodded nervously and typed in the order. I reached in the bag and found a fifty and handed it to her.

"Keep the change" I told her which made her smile and my fast food was handed to me and I sat down and ate, I was three bites into my burger when a group came in.

"Pete just let it go either he will show up again or nick will find him" a loud voice said as peter parker and his little teen crime team walked in.

"Sam he knows everything about us even me and the avengers, he is a big threat to us all and he nearly killed tony" peter said as sam actually almost shut up.

"Come on he can't know all of us" he said as he got got the counter.

"He knew me" ava said as sam just shrugged and ordered his food and everyone elses. They got there food and sat down at the big booth in the corner. I finished my food and got up to order more, I could see threw my suit that they were watching me suspiciously.

"Oh maybe he has powers" sam said with a smile while pointing at me.

"Or hes just a nerd" ava said while rolling her eyes. I just sighed and ordered more food as I handed her more money. The door opened and chimed again as two thugs walked up behind me.

"Move kid we have business" the first said, he was a scrawny name with a ugly face. Behind him was a slightly bigger man with a crowbar that he had slung over his shoulder with a cocky and eager smile.

"You can wait my food isnt here yet" I said without even turning to face him.

"Listen kid we have to collect some debt and your in the way, now move" he said while flipping out a butterfly knife on the last part. I sighed as I just back kicked him making the knife fly up. I quickly grabbed the knife and stabbed the crowbar man in the shoulder, he dropped his weapon and I head butted him knocking him out.

"What the fuck was that" the scrawny man said while holding his stomach. I just grabbed his collar and flung him across the room onto an empty table.

"Here's you food-oh my" the cashier said as she gasped at the scene. I grabbed my food and handed her a wad of money to help pay for anything broken.

"Here this should cover the damage" I said as she just nodded and I took the bag and walked towards the door.

"Ok maybe hes not a nerd" ava said as she and pete got up to block my path.

"Excuse me" I said pushing past peter but a big strong hand gripped my shoulder.

"We just want to talk" power man AKA luke cage said as he tried to stop me. I really didnt have time or energy for this, I threw my food in the air and grabbed his hand twisting it and throwing him threw the door with more strength than I thought I would need. I than reached a hand out and caught my bag of food and walked out leaving a stunned group of super teens behind.

"Hey stop" peter said chasing after me but I just turned down a dark alley and lost him and eventually made my way home. I ate my food and threw the bag out of the window and sat in a slightly dusty chair and went to bed as I was now exhausted even with a symbiote. I morphed my suit of and had just clothes on and closed my eyes so I could finally rest.

 **I kinda feel like this chapter moved fast and if it did im sorry. Let me know what you think and if you want I might start a team for ryan so review and let me know. Give me a description of your character or you can use a dc character and I will just have ryan telling them he came up with it. So review or PM me with your OC and I will use the ones I think can work best, thanks.**


End file.
